The good, the Evil and the Alliance
by Transformersfan1998
Summary: I do not own anything but my OC character, Turba Prime.. After a Battlezone incident, the young Autobot meets up with a team like her own and with the help of both her allies, they face both the Decepticons and the Red Sentients for the control of the Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a hot summer day in Handler Corners, the sun blazing and a stack of tumbleweeds sweeping through the desert, directed by the soft breeze that blew across the air. A true blue painted Lotus Elise drove quickly through the cooking desert, a cloud of dust flying from her tires, leaving a trail of fresh marks, the sound of music booming out of her radio. She gave a small sigh, nothing was happening on that day, everything was peaceful and quiet. Absolute boredom swept across the Autobots systems. It wasn't long before the unexpected happened, a red storm shock portal blasted wide open in front of her. She tried to stop but the gravitation pull wasn't giving up. The femme, (also know as Turba Prime) tried even harder to back away, the smell of tar, burning, filled the clear air. The force was too strong; Turba shot through the portal. A few moments later, she landed on solid, red and rocky ground in bipedal mode. She groaned softly, holding her helm and her pure golden optics scanning the area to figure out where she was. Aches stormed within her body rapidly as she slowly got up onto her feet, tiny creaks causing her to cringe. She tried to com-link Team Prime for back-up but all she received was the sound of static and crackling. A soft groan came from her voice, only loud enough for her to hear.

"Great, coms scrapped.." she said, in an agitated tone, growling.

Everything was a dead silence, no signs of life so far but a bad vibe caused Turba to tense up extremely and cautiously. She knew she wasn't alone. Taking a small step within the ground, she focused on her whereabouts, the pain slowly easing from her body. Looking up into the sky, she saw another planet, a blue one. Her helm filled with many questions, it was enough to keep her occupied so she couldn't see that she had walked into a ditch, she yelped softly, the pain exploded like dynamite being set off. She was minorly injured, dents and dust from the fall covered her body. She stopped the lubricants from forging in her optics. Standing up, she gave a small grunt, never knowing that what she had sensed was close, he sensitive hearing picking up a voice, It made her entire body shiver to feel a crazed rage. The voice got stronger as she tracked it down, only to find five organisms in her sight. She was keeping at a down low to spy on what they were talking about.

The leader, Krytus was speaking at that moment, his voice booming, enough to make it echo in the atmosphere. "Now we must destroy our enemies and rule the Multiverse!"

The femme looked shocked at what she was witnessing and shuffled slightly to keep well hidden but the sudden movement was enough for the scout to sense. Kytrens head jerked and spun around. He knew that someone had been there at that moment. He wasn't wrong.

"Krytus.. Lifeform detected.." He spoke and all five gazed up at the cliffhanger to see Turba escaping. A low growl escaped from Kyrus voice. "Get her! She can't escape!"

Their engines revved as they drove off on their hunt. Turba tried her com-link again but no access was available. Fear spread through her systems that got her to keep her running. She knew she was in trouble, especially being outnumbered five to one. Her head turned slightly to see if she lost her foes but it was a grave mistake. The bladed vehicle belonging to Krytus lashed out and stroked Turba, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground, her own blue energon dribbling from her left leg. The Red Sentients surrounded her as she stood, slowly advancing. Turba had had enough of it. Flames sparked from her golden optics and blasted out of her body. The Reds flame like eyes widened in shock. Krytus looked impressed and a playful sneer grew on his face. It couldn't mean a good thing. "Well, looks like we're gonna have a little fun. Get her!" He ordered. Kyrosis' ride's wheels (Also known as the Synthrax) released two balls of pure burning fire. They flew across the air at great speed but Turba was even faster and she flipped over them, causing them to crash into Kytren. The agile scout screamed as the flames stroked him. His crystal shell shattering and his life force energy zooming away to find his respawn chamber to revive himself. Turba glimpsed at the energy flying away and looked back at her foes. There was only three of them. Confusion slowly drifted into her mind. It was enough to not being able to sense Krylox to appear behind her. She spun around as the vehicle spit, a rod of energy in the middle of the spit parts. She backed away slightly ready to pounce. Her reaction was too late the energy rod bonded her arms and legs together. Her flames extinguish but the fire making her spirit grow. Krylox slammed Turba into the rock, a grunt of pain being the only reaction. Turba's optics glowed with rage and a soft growl returned as she released a deafening scream causing 3 of the remaining Reds to tumble across the ground from the force of the blast but it was enough to distract her for Kyburi to appear and slam her clawed wheels into her sides and shoulders. The pressure forced the blue metal to dent but not a second longer, the sharp fangs stabbed Turba into her neck. A blood curling scream was unleashed, containing nothing but agony and torture. Kybri began to suck the life force out of the Cybertronian, her height decreased slightly to save her strength but it wasn't enough. She was left unconscious, bleeding and face plate chipped slightly.

Krytus smirked at the femmes failure to keep standing. "Take her back to the stronghold for further questioning.." He said in a harsh and evil tone before driving away along with Kyrosis, leaving Krylox and Kyburi to drag her body behind close.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It wasn't long before Turba regained groans escaped as she attempted to wake up but it wasn't easy with the room spinning from blurred vision but she could make out the split blue energon on the ground. Only relising that it belonged to her. How long was she out? Minutes? Or possible hours? Her optics widened at the evil laugh that was heard within the room. Her helm jerked up, revealing a cracked face plate and dulled golden optics. The pain shot through her body, feeling like her insides were set on fire. Her vision cleared enough to notice the red sentient looking at her; admiring her but for what purpose? All she could tell that it wouldn't end well. She attempted to struggle forcefully but her energy levels were too low to break the alien bonds that held her arms. The Reds gave a maniac-like laugh.

"Now now, no need to struggle." He said in a harsh but gentle tone but the sneer was something that influenced Turba to think that he was lying about everything. Krytus' hand formed into a blade as he slowly walked over to the the prisoner, the blade dragged across the ground like the sound of a pin being dragged fiercely among a blackboard. She struggled fiercely, releasing angry hisses at the being but even her crystal white fangs wasn't stopping him from lashing his sword within her side, causing a loud yelp to escape from her voice and not only energon had gushed out of her side. There was also traces of red organic blood. The sentients eyes widened at the sight. Kyburi knelt down to the aqua blue and crimson red puddle, slowly merging together.

"She's an organic! She's one of them!" her voice announced loudly, aiming a sharp hand to Turba. Everybody turned to the heavily bleeding Cybertronian. The leader growled fiercely as he jabbed the tip of his blade into Turba's neck slowly but agonizingly. She clenched her denta tightly as a soft whisper was heard in her audio-receptor. "Tell me the earth co-ordinates and I will make sure you don't see the day of your planets demise..."

She grunted, her voice croaked but enough to make out the four words mentioned. "Not...gonna...happen...slaghead."

The blade grip was released as it reverted back to his hand, wrapping his fingers around her throat tightly, enough for the neck cables to become dented and ripping her from the bonds, enough for her face to be forced to meet his. "Your putting up more of a challenge than I expected... I can respect that..."

She growled furiously and spat mucous energon into his eye, allowing his grip to loosen - enough for her to get away with ease. It was hard, brutal work that forced her to stay up on her feet. Her body felt heavy from the loss of energon but she still continued to limp. Only just one problem: Where could she run? The large stone doors were closed like an air tight safe. Her fists attempted to smash through them but no use. She was getting weak fast, her body slowly falling to the ground. The red's caught up with her fast. Krylox managed to grab her arms and forced them behind her back to stop her from struggling. Her optics widened as she felt a burning blade going through her body. Spurts of energon flied out of her mouth just when he twisted it almost instantly. Her body weakened. She felt a finger tilt up her chin. "Now don't keep on fighting what you've lost"

He slowly pressed his lips against hers, causing Turba to become permanently traumatized for the time being. Krylox released her body, causing her to land with a small thud, mostly shaking from the shock she was forced to contribute to.

"Take her to the interrogation center!" he ordered as a swirling red and black portal opened. The rest of the team nodded and dragged her body through the portal, a trail of her own energon leading behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Turba was still alive to her own grief, energon gushing out of her wounds rapidly, a thick liquid trail leading from where her body was dragged. Yellow sparks flew out as white scratch marks began to show, her paint job slowly ripping off her armor. She decided that it wasn't the right time to fight but not only because she was outnumbered four-to-one, but also the fact that she couldn't stand on her own two feet! She growled softly as she got hauled into a prison cell. Her arms were released and the chipped face plate landed with a soft thud and the reds slowly stepped out at several bars of red anti-matter energy appeared, trapping her within. A shaky servo reached out to grab one of a bars, not knowing the damage that it was about to cause. Turba didn't wish to notice the evil sneers on her captures faces, she grabbed one of the bars, a jolt of electricity filling up most of her body with immense pain. A blood curling scream was the reaction as she laid on the ground, her body quivering. Her blurred vision could just make out that she was finally alone. "_Is this really the end? _" she thought to herself. A evil laughter echoing and cramming up in her processor caused her to whimper and curl up but let's face it; it was enough to make anyone cry out in terror. She couldn't stay like this forever, her body began to shut down, what brightness that was left in her optics had dimmed to nothing. It was then another portal opened up but instead was a bright blue storm shock. Five vehicles came through: A red racing car, a yellow motorcycle, a purple sports car, a blue buster tank and a green all terrain vehicle. All containing human beings.

"Hey, big bro, how bout we make a deal, if we find anything on this trip, I will be on toilet duty for a whole month." remarked Spinner to his big brother, Sherman. He grinned and replied back. "Oh your so on!"

The only female on the team, Agura, rolled her brown iris eyes. "Boys..." She muttered silently, but can't help but just smile at the thought of seeing Spinner getting what he deserved all this time. "Cool it, you guys." Said Vert, his voice calm but slightly strict. He looked forward and placed on a pair of computerized sunglasses. It was then he saw the trail of energon, his blue eyes widened in surprise as he stopped to a halt. Everyone stopped as Vert stepped out. "What's the matter Vert?" asked Zoom as he took off his helmet, tufts of shiny black hair falling down over the band on his forehead. The crimson one knelt down to the length of energon.

"Sherman, get a sample of this and rendezvous with us." he said as he went back into his red ride, the Saber. Sherman nodded as he came out of the Buster and scooped up a sample as the others followed the trail. A group of gasps came from the team to see where the energon had came from: Turba. It was quite the sight but as Agura managed to deactivate the cell, Vert and Stanford pulled her out. Her shell was stone cold, the deep wounds starting to rust over the energon patterned stains. "Stanford, you will need to ride her back to base..."

His emerald green eyes widened at the thought and he began to dramatically back away, waving his hands and arms about. "Oh no,no,no! I will not have that...thing in my car! It will stain the new leather seats and worse yet, give off a dead robot smell!" he shouted, pointing at the near lifeless body. Vert stared at him for a moment before Stanford slouched slightly and sighed. "Fine... peasants..." he muttered under his breath, enough for only him to hear. He sat in the drivers seat, glaring sharply at the body, taking in every single detail on the paint job. It made him shiver as he drove away with the storm shock portal opened once again, the team travelling through and landing to someplace familiar. Of course! It was Handler's corners! Just as Stanford began to forget the body, it slowly lost it's balance and toppled to the side, her helm landing on Stanford's shoulder. He felt the slight touch and slowly turned his head, his face turning pale and the red haired male screamed like a little girl who had just seen a giant spider or rat. His car reached to a point that it crashed. There was no damage done but a few scratches but the artillery expert didn't care about it. Instead he shot out of the Reverb and shook in fear. "Th-That body is haunted!" he stammered frighteningly. A small silence grew for a moment as everybody stared at him with blank face expressions but almost instantly, a crowd of laughter overcame the silence. "Yeah right Stanford! The ghost of an alien is coming back to haunt you!" Remarked Spinner; like the others, was laughing so hard. Vert managed to contain his chuckling enough to say "Okay we'll get Sage and Tezz to do a diagnostic report on the body back at headquarters."

His smile appeared greatly as he drove away, along with the others. Stanford took a deep breath and went back into his vehicle and followed on quickly.

Back at headquarters, Sage, the blue sentient, was creating some plans for new upgrades for the vehicles, the team drove up the roadways into the base. Sage turned her head from the screens as Stanford toppled out, his body trembling. This confused the sentient as Vert walked up to her. "Don't mind him, he thinks that we picked up a spirit controlled body.

She still looked puzzled until Sherman and with the help of AJ Dalton took out the rusting body but instead, no more energon was seeping out of the wounds, Turba's spark began to fade rapidly. She was dying. Sherman gave the sample that he picked up earlier. "This is what we found. I couldn't make out what it is..." he mentioned as Tezz took the sample from Sage's hands and looked at the body. "Intriguing, it appears to be the blood source of this technical organism." he suggested intelligently. AJ's eyes widened in excitement. "So this body is actually a real robot?" he asked, everybody nodding in harmony. "Awesome!" he yelled out enthusiastically. Everybody laughed apart from Sage and Tezz, who were working on the body. "It will take time to fix the structural damage." explained Sage, a slight sound of sadness in her voice. She could remember everything that happened, especially her fallen mentor being killed by her evil twins army.

It soon became midnight, most of the rooms were dark, all but the medical bay where Sage's hands were busy fixing up the body. A group of wires came down and began to scan and forge the wounds of the body. It was still losing one important detail: the returned into the room, a large bucket filled with the blue substance behind him as he strolled in. He rubbed his baggy eyes, a small yawn indicating his tiredness. It wasn't long before the energon was flowing through Turba's body, her optics flickering a bright gold. As they began to flicker rapidly, a slight groan returned to her voice and her optics gazed around the room in confusion. "_Where am I?_" she whispered softly to herself. She finally gazed at Sage but right then, nobody would've wished for that to happen. The stiff, creaking body lunged off the medical bed, a threatening hiss and deep crimson red optics being the only exclamation that she was frightened but who wouldn't after being tortured and on the near verge of death? An ear piercing alarm went off as the others came in in a rush. They gazed upon the alive Autobot in awe.

"Wh-Who are you!?" she said, pressing her slounched form against the wall.

Sage tried to get close to the femme but only to receive a growl and optics flashing dangerously. Spinner arrived in the room, a plunger and bucket in his hand as he gave a despaired groan. "There that's the toi- what the heck!?" he screamed, the sight of Turba making him lose his train of thought. Turba leaped into the air, her body turning into a black shadow in the light. She thought that she was gonna pass everybody but unfortunately flew into Spinner. Both him and the cybertronian grunted and yelped as they landed in a dog pile. Turba groaned. Strangely enough she could feel something wet and sticky on her face. It was the used plunger. The femme shrieked with disgust.

"Get it off! Get it off!" she screamed frantically, pulling at the bathroom utensil. Vert and AJ went over and helped her pull it off. The sound of suction being pulled off filled the room. Turba shook her head, coughing up slightly from a disgusting moisture that entered her mouth but after a moment, she glared up at the humans, her optics returning to a sparkling gold.

"Wh-Who are you?" her voice a frightened whisper as she slowly stood up. "Basically, were the good guys dude..." quickly explained Zoom. "We found you almost dead in the red sentients prison cell."

The whole terrifying moment flashed before her eyes but she finally shook it off her memory bank.

"Come on, let's get you a human form and grab a slice of Pizza" said Vert calmly trying to soothe her so she won't freak out like she had once. Her helm nodded as a bright light covered her frame, her metallic arms turning to a tanned skin, all but the clothing that was fitted on her including silver jeans, a green top and a blue cardigan. Everybody gasped in amazement. A tiny giggle escaped her smooth lips as she finally gave a smile, realizing that she had made a bond with her new friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back on the Red Sentient home world, Krytus gazed upon an fiery holographic orb floating in midair. He noticed the femme and growled furiously. "How can this be!? She's still alive!?" his fist slammed into a nearby wall, a stone dent engraved within it. "This can't be possible!"

All of a sudden a harsh voice appeared out of nowhere. It wasn't one familiar to the raging red. Everybody turned to a shadowed figure. A bold figure with warrior scarred silver armor slowly appeared. The purple Decepticon insignia glimmered in the red light.

"So, I heard you captured one of Prime's more... difficult Autobrats."

The shadow revealed to be the Decepticon leader Megatron. A grand smirk growing on his face plate, quite impressed of his companies actions. His claws snapped as Knockout, Breakdown and a few vehicon forced arrived behind him. The reds armed themselves in a warning of execution. "Please...I am willing to make a compromise." calmly mentioned Megatron.

The Reds still laid their luminous red eyes upon the stranger, keeping their guard up in case of any trickery. "Go on..." Krytus finally said.

Megatron's footsteps struck the ground as he slowly took large, stiding footsteps. "In most exceptions, I am quite intrigued that you even caught the femme so I wish to make an alliance to crush the weaklings they call Autobots!"

The bloodshot shelled organism growled in a responsive tone. "And what do I get out of this?" he asked. "The chance to rid yourself of your enemies..." the dark cybertronian lord replied.

While the two vile and vicious leaders were negotiating, the mech known as Knockout walked up to Kyburi confidently, leaning up against the wall, a smirk crossing his face which didn't make his glimmering and untouched paint job any more sexier.

"Why hello there sweet rims. Care to go for a drive sometime?" He picked up, his voice hush and seductive. Kyburi glared at him with narrowed eyes and hissed dangerously. "Not in your lifetime."

She turned and walked away, leaving Knockout in an appalled state, hardly able to believe what had just happened. "Did...I just get rejected!?" he huffed as Breakdown patted his shoulder. "She's not your type buddy." the muscular mech chuckled lightly as he walked outside with him to try and settle his emotions.

"But I'm drop-dead gorgeous! I'm fabulous!" he screamed out, causing the vehicon troops to snigger in harmony. "It ain't funny!" Knockout angerily ranted. This was the last that they heard of him for a while.

"So... do we have a deal?" asked Megatron, kneeling down with his dusty hand reached out. It took a few moments of hesitation before Krytus nodded and gripped tightly at one of his claws, shaking it thoroughly.

"So it is settled then..." Krytus noted as a vehicon slowly stepped and whispered to Megatron. He glared down at his ally. "Now, I must take my leave to travel back to Earth"

Sparks flew across the reds minds after hearing that certain word.

"Earth location known!?" asked Kytren, almost sounding like the original Soundwave. Megatron nodded once at the scout, causing a slow grin to grow on Krytus' face as Megatron transformed into a Cybertronian jet and flied off along with his troops. The reds followed to watch them going through a space bridge portal, along with a red Aston Martin DBS and a blue armored all-terrain vehicle. As soon as they had disappeared, the Red turned to his army. They all shared the same thoughts, quiet aroused in the air all but a soft whisper.

"I can finally get revenge on Sage from freezing my people and the humans..." he shook his helm, a soft chuckle in his voice. It turned into a maniacal laugh quite quickly, contagious enough for the other reds to join in, the whole building, filling with a cackling echo.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meanwhile, back on Earth, the team was settling and was enjoying some relaxation time in the only diner in Handler Corners. The smell of coffee and pizza baking in the oven filled the place. It was an enjoyable smell, something that the human transformed Autobot had never witnessed or experienced in such a long time. Her gold iris gazed around to the people making conversation as they took their seats. The waitress came up to them, much to Stanford's immediate advantage.

"Why hello Grace…" he began, trying to make his posh British accent as seductive as he could. "Care to go out sometime?" he asked, making her sigh slightly.

Turba observed and whispered to everyone. "Is he always like this?" she asked. The gang went in complete silence for a moment before nodding and mumbling all at once. Their orders came, everyone was munching on their "'Za" as they call it but Turba never bothered to touch it, her mind deep down in thought about what she had witnessed earlier. Vert placed a calming hand on her shoulder; his calm blue eyes gazing into hers, a glimpse of concern could be noted within them as she snapped out of the trance that she had long been stuck in. "Is everything okay?"

She vented slightly, slouching. "I-I don't know…" her voice barely loud enough to those around her. After a moment, of grieving silence, she took a look at everybody. "But thanks for the save back there." a faint smile twinging slightly.

"Hey it's no problem!" replied Spinner, grinning. He stood, not realizing the sight of a spilled Pizza slice on the ground. A scream filled the diner as he slipped: tumbling even. He face planted the ground, a weird noise coming from his muffled up mouth. "I think I just broke my nose…" he said, standing up slowly. Everybody noticed the pepperoni slices sticking to his eyes and mouth and melted cheese dripping down his cheeks. The team looked at him for a moment, gazed in awe before bursting into laughter. The femme didn't laugh for the start but after glaring at Spinner for a moment, she realized how funny he looked with sauce over his lightly tanned face, a soft giggle escaped, and making Spinner pout and cross his arms. "Oh haha, very funny!" he said with an extremely noticeable source of sarcasm in his voice. At that moment, a beeping sound came on, to much of Turba's confusion. "What was that?"

"We need to go…" Vert said as everybody stood and ran out, all but Turba who was grabbed and tumbled as she tried to keep up with them. Everybody quickly got into their vehicles. Well…all but Turba who ran, a soft white glow returning on her body. Metal began to grow on her face, arms, legs and pretty much every nook and cranny on her figure. Everybody glanced in amazement as this tall and slim character (And from the fact of her normal hight) transformed into a blue Lotus Elise, her engine roaring as she zoomed off. At a small distance they could locate a strange looking tornado ahead.

"Alright here's the drill. Go through the storm shock, kick some butt and return." said Vert to the femme. "Got it!" she replied through the com-links, her engine thundering chuckled.

"Just be sure not to get stuck in the storm shock."

As they got near enough, the tires on the vehicles turned from a black to a glowing red and began to float off the sandy ground and into the storm shock, a close lightning strike almost hitting Turba, causing her to shriek a little, luckily enough it was soft enough so that only she could hear. The portal blasted open as each entered one by one. A battle zone was soon seen, a large path with stalagmites hanging off the curved sides. It was clear that Turba was impressed by the scenery as her bipedal form transformed, her optics widening at the scenery. "Woah..." was the only thing that she could say.

"Come on guys, enough sightseeing. We don't know what the Reds got from Turba's head." mentioned Vert, the femme glaring at the side in an uncomfortable expression.

At that moment, a red, black and white colored sentient vehicle came out into the opening, screeching to a halt as the familiar red sentient figure arose from the seat at the front of their path.

"So I see you have made a quick recovery..."

The femme screeched in silent ecstasy, her blood boiling with pure hatred. She was about to strike with a carnivorous nature but the Buster blocked her path, allowing her to stop in her tracks.

"Easy Turbs..." Calmly said Vert as his bright blue eyes glared at the foe in front of him but in mere seconds, four of the foes appeared along with a horde of a red Sark army. A choir of engines roared, ready for battle, each of the humans vehicles splitting to show weaponry. There was a moment of no action going on but Turba had had it. She jumped to strike but only to be blasted by an oncoming fusion shot of dark energon. She was slammed in a nearby rock, causing a stalagmite to fall on her, luckily being horizontally so it just dropped on her back but electrical shocks grew across her body as she grunted and groaned in pain, her optics visioned enough to notice a sheen of silver armor as a figure transformed from a jet vehicle not Earth based. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her optics gazed at the the dark lord; The gladiator champion of Kaon, Megatron.

Smoke arose from the middle of his dimming bright purple fusion cannon welded onto his arm, a smirk slowly growing on his burnt face plate. "So I see that you have came out your hiding spot, Autobot."

She grunted heavily as her pedes stuck into the ground to catch her balance. "Megatron..."

"Woah, woah, you know that giant robot thingy!?" screamed Spinner in a frantic and shocked tone.

Turba replied in a bitter tone, not keeping her glare off of the Decepticon. "Yeah... We've had our history... Unfortunately..."

Megatron chuckled, crossing his arms over his chassis. "You say that like it's a bad thing..." he first said but in an instant, his voice went dark. "And you were right."

It wasn't enough to scare Turba, her body blasting in pure blue flames, everything coating in a pale blue aura; all but the gleam from her golden optics. She struck the army of red sark, crushing their robotic bodies and setting them in their resting place in their vehicles. The Red's attacked, giving all they rise to a treacherous victory. It was soon realized by Megatron that they were losing the battle quickly. The reds were getting destroyed, with the help of a little more muscle and firepower. As Turba was about to finish off one of the Reds, grasping her servo around his neck, she picked up the sound of a loud squall. Her helm turned and her optics widened at the sight of a huge robotic dragon arising behind Megatron. "No..." she whispered, throwing Krytus out into the open. "Guys we've got to retreat. Now!" she screamed, a sense of fright in her voice.

"Awe come on we can take him!" explained Spinner. The monstrous beast known as Predaking eyed the Buster, blowing a fireball from it's mouth, causing Spinner to release a cowardly cry of fear. They didn't feel anything but only to see a pair of long legs in front of them. She took the shot, her chest scorched and burns allowing the metal to rust a little.

"Listen to me! There's no way we can beat them now! We need to retreat and think of a plan! she grunted out from pain. It was then they knew she was correct and Predaking began to attack with full force, his luminous orange wings spreading out as he struck. The team managed to dodge the blow, allowing the furious Predacon to roar in dismay. A blue portal blasted open as the group retreated. Most had got through the portal on time all but a running Turba being pursued by Predaking exponentially. Turba was just inches away from the portal. She leaped. As she though she made it home free, a set of jaws clanged to her leg firmly and dragged her down to the ground, gnawing on the techno-organic's leg like a dog with a chew toy. She released a scream of pain as energon dribbled down her one leg, using her other as a ram to kick the beast in the optic. He screeched in pain, allowing Turba to limp through the storm shock to safety and for it to close before any of the allied enemies to pass growled and shook his fists in the air with fury but it didn't last long as he still had two ways of retrieving his goal: The first was tricking Megatron into bringing him there and the second being the battle key that the BF5 had forgotten to retrieve.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The team had successfully got back to base, although they had been through a great deal of damage. Turba sat up as she allowed the micro-organisms to fix her bleeding leg, trying to hold back a twitching smile from the fact that it tickled. Stanford paced back and forth across the room, her helm lowered as he ranted or most likely being his abnoxious self. "Great we lost the battle, the Battlekey and now the reds are going to kick our butts!" He finally faced Turba, his emerald green eyes narrowed at her."We're done for! All thanks to little miss pushy here!"

She growled a little. "If it wasn't for that retreat, you guys would probably be burnt humans!" she screamed a little. She pressed her face against him. "You don't know what I've been through, you don't how powerful Predaking is."

The moniter that was hooked up to her right arm began to rapidly beep, her energon starting to boil at a high tempenture from the anger that was building up inside her.

"You know what, I try to do something for the team but you guys just treat me like a mutated freak that screwed up! I'm outta here!" she said with a serious tone and expression, her arm yanked with enough force to pull away the needle that pierced the joint in her arm, never even noticing it enough to freak out from her fear of needles. Storming off, the femme transformed into her vehicle mode and drove off, the sound of her roaring engine echoed across the room. After a few moments, everything went silent, the team all staring at the one individual. "What!?" moaned Stanford in his agitated tone. "I was only telling her off!"

Vert walked up to him, not entirely ammused. "She could have been the only solution to this alliance between her kind and the red sentients. We've got to get her back." he said, must to Stanfords disagreement.

Turba was out into the desert, far from the human population, her feet scuffling across the sandy rock. Trying to get her com-link to work once again, she finally reached a connection to the Autobot base at last. " Hey Ratchet, track my co-ordinates and send me a ground bridge. For once, I can agree on how you feel about some certain humans." she added. The orange Autobot medic known as Ratchet was standing by the communication center, a puzzled look crossing his widened optic ridge, his calm blue optics filling with wonder of what has been happening through her disappearance over the past few days. He opened a portal in front of Turba, a breeze of pure energy drafting through her frame. A blue reflection bounced back on her golden optics as a faint sound of roaring engines grew louder and louder as it came closer. Her view escaped the portal to the oncoming noise, seeing that it was her former human allies.

"Turba, wait!" screamed Vert as he skidded to a halt by her two pedes, along with the others. The leader stood, glancing up at the femme. "We still require your help."

Her expression remianed the same as she exchanged looks at the male with fiery blond hair momentarily before looking at the portal in a dilemna of which side to pick. She couldn't just leave them to deal with the decepticons and the reds. Her helm perked as an idea formed.

"Guys, I may have an idea!" she announced brightly as she commed the Autobots once again. It was mere minutes before the rumbling sound of engines surrounded the area again, a red and blue all-terrain expeditionary fighting vehicle, a yellow and black comaro and a blue motorcycle drove through the brightly lit portal. Mere minutes passed before the portal closed, the regular, every day looking vehicles morphing into something irregular, something that not any normal human would ever believe if told. The tallest of all Autobots, stood in the middle. His optics showed only calm and a level headed personality, unlike others that would flash with hatred, arrogance and the urge of revenge.

"Greetings, my name is Optimus Prime..." he began, his voice deep and masculine like. "This is Bumblebee and Arcee and I believe that you have met my Luitenant, Turba."

She gave a small flick of a servo, crossing her arms and putting all of her weight on one leg.

"We are known as Autobots from the planet cybertron..."

"At least it was before the war destroyed it." whispered Arcee, interupting their great leader and clenching her fists at the memories flashing within her processor.

Optimus knelt down to the red vehicle, eyeing the blond haired, blue eyed male who stood straight and proudly. "My name is Vert Wheeler and this is my team: Agura, Sherman, Spinner, Stanford and Zoom and we are known as the Battle Force 5." he said, allowing the Autobot to nod. It was then Bumblebee spoke but not in a regular voice but rather in a series of beeps and bleeps. The only human that could understand was Stanford, staying silent to let the others figure it out. It only ended with a group of confused faces.

"He asked..." began Arcee, being interupted by Stanford. "If we have a base! Well of course we do!"

The others paid their attention to him in shock. "Seriously dude? You can understand the giant robot?" questioned Zoom, a slight sense of disbelief in his voice. He replied back with only just the word "Positive."

"Anyway, we need your help, your enemy and our enemy has formed an alliance; a deadly one!" exclaimed Agura, the two smaller known Autobots to look at each other in shock. It was then silence filled the air with the soud of death, the final battle going to be sooner than they thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was back on the Red Sentient Home world, the proud leader of the Red Sentient force, Krytus,raised the key the light, allowing it to flash and gleam spectacularly, his red eyes sparking with triumph and pride. As he lowered the key, a loud voice was heard. Kinda sounded like begging but to his sight, it was precisely just that. Starscream was walking aside his great master, slouched over, his voice filled with reason.  
"I must insist Lord Megatron, I could have vanquished those humans myself. At least I can think rather than that mindless beast of a Predacon!" he argued, trailing back as he stopped, not noticing a tall shadow standing behind him until it was too late. A soft growl and squall was heard as Starscream turned slowly, fear seen across his optics no doubt, looking face to face. Predaking growled with dismay, his long dragon like throat glowing with rage, a fireball blasting out. The decepticon screeched loudly and ducked, the fireball that was launched to only hit the spire on top of his helm, a small patch covered with a permanent dirt like soot.  
The fierce Cybertronian beast roared dramatically, swiping his steel tail over the seeker's helm, causing him to topple over, causing his back and wings to smash into the nearby wall. Predaking squalled is a pleasing matter as he walked away from Starscream, his back claws scuffing dirt over him like a dog burying a bone.

"Yes, we will finally have the source of invading Earth..." Krytus whispered to himself with a devilish smirk as Megatron stormed up.  
"So I see that we have what we wish..." He mentioned with a grin. He never had this unless some twisted plot was forging within his mind. "Now it's time that I extinguish your flame.."  
His cannon was aimed directly aimed at the smaller villain, his eyes now steaming with rage. Both teams stood back out of the way, knowing that a battle for the last species standing. Everybody knew to not intrude. It was neither a sign of weakness nor fear but merely just intelligence, knowing how both leaders could vanquish their own team to the pits of hell with a single blow. Megatron merely growled in disgust and with no second thought, began the fight to the death, his cannon glowed as he fired multiple shots, patches of smoke arose in the air.  
Krytus dodged the blasts, allowing his time to attack. The Syfurious' wheels, spinned, a burst of fire gleaming. Megatron couldn't admit defeat towards a smaller being but with greater power. The flames escaped at a quick speed, flying towards the Cybertronian warlord, who with ease flicked the flames aside with his blade, like it was just merely a piece of scrunched up paper.

"Enough!" He demanded in a dark, disciplined tone, so loud that it sent a cold shiver down the Decepticons spinal struts. His voice became softer, more quiet but it showed a deadly tone. "This ends now..."  
With that said, he gave his final blow towards his opponent, one final shot that the Red Sentient couldn't miss, the purple aura reflected upon his eyes. A howl of defeat was the only thing heard as the shell cracked; decayed. His life essence flew around in the air for his comrades to see before disappearing towards his re-spawn chamber to re-spawn.  
Megatron's glance darted over towards the other reds, revealing their bodies stiffened in pure shock. This was an unusual sight comparing how they were both deadly and savage. It only took a threatening step to make the Reds run for their lives. He chuckled slightly in amusement, seeing them drive away, their tails in between their legs as they say, going over to the battle key that was a forgotten state of matter. The key was tiny whilst in Megatron's servo as he raised it for his Decepticon armada to see. "As we will conquer the Earth and Cybertron, we shall have the other planets!" he grinned in a malicious way, an applause echoing in his mind, one that showed mad with power, one that the heroes will have to watch out for...


End file.
